Differences
by glitteryunicorn17
Summary: This is a short excerpt from a longer fanfiction I'm writing about Rose, Scorpius, and Al's first meeting on the train. Please R&R! :


Differences

"Ugh!" Albus groaned. "There are no empty seats."

"Oh, stop complaining, you twit," Rose snapped. "Look there's only one person in this compartment so let's see if he minds if we sit here." Rose opened the compartment door and stood in the doorway. Inside sat a boy with blonde hair staring out of the window. He seemed lonely, sitting by himself. It was as if no one wanted to sit with him.

"Hi!" Rose exclaimed. The boy with the blonde hair looked up. His eyes widened slightly. He saw a girl with curly reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes and a boy with black hair, glasses and green eyes.

"Yes?" he replied warily.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? There aren't any seats left," she replied with a contagious smile that he couldn't help but return.

"Of course you can sit here."

"Thanks!" she answered, smiling brightly. "Oh, hurry up, Al!" She put her trunk up and sat opposite him. Al slunk in behind her and put his trunk up as well. She put a cage next to her.

"This is Pinky, my cat," she told him after she saw the blonde haired kid watching her cat warily. He nodded with a small smile.

"More like devil," Al muttered. Rose hit him on the arm.

"I'm Rose, by the way," she told him sticking out her hand to him. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius," he replied shaking her hand.

"This is Al, unfortunately my cousin." Al made a disapproving noise.

"I should be saying the same to you," he replied indignantly. Rose opened her mouth to retort but Scorpius interrupted her.

"Do you two always bicker?" They looked at him and then burst into laughter.

"It's the Weasley blood," Al told him. Scorpius widened his eyes.

"You guys are sitting with me though..." he trailed off looking scared.

"Scorpius, we knew you were a Malfoy before we sat here, but we don't care," Rose told him carefully. "It's not fair to us to carry on our parents' rivalry. We should find our own, don't you think? We can leave if you don't want to talk to us though, but we're not going to hate you."

Al nodded in agreement, while Scorpius looked at her before grinning.

"People walked into this compartment and then walked out because a Malfoy was in here. I don't care that you're a Weasley and a Potter. I was just scared that you would hate me for being a Malfoy."

"Merlin no! We're not like that," Al reassured him.

"So, friends?" Scorpius asked them timidly.

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed grinning.

"Brilliant!" Scorpius replied grinning at both of them. They talked for the rest of the morning, learning that they had grown up the same way, without as many relatives on Scorpius's part. He had a cousin, Evan Greengrass, who was also a first year. Scorpius enjoyed playing the position of Chaser while playing Quidditch. Rose was also a Chaser and Al was a Seeker. Scorpius and Rose had a detailed discussion on Hogwarts A History, for they both had read all the books assigned beforehand and even practiced spells. Al fell asleep during this conversation. Soon they had to change into their robes. They had ridden the entire train ride and had so much fun. Al was staring out of the window, worrying about the houses. Which house would he be put in? Which house did he want to be put in? He had no idea. Rose sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry, Al," she murmured. "Your parents won't care where you'll be put." Only Rose knew what he was thinking and feeling all the time. That's what best friends are for, he thought.

"You won't care if I'm put in Slytherin, will you?" Al asked turning to her. She smiled at him.

"Of course not, Al. I'm not like my dad." She rolled her eyes and they both laughed. That seemed to have calmed him. Scorpius came back looking nervous as well.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," he admitted. "My dad said he didn't care which house I would be put in, but I really don't want to be in Slytherin." Rose smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Scorp," she told him. "Even if you are put there, you'll be the nicest and best Slytherin to ever have been put there." He smiled at her, reassured by her words. The train stopped then slowly.

"Hogwarts, here we come," Rose breathed standing up and linking her arms with Scorpius and Albus. It was time to make a difference.


End file.
